Kasrkin
]] The Kasrkin is a formation of Imperial Guard renowned for their veteran warriors, superior training, and advanced wargear. Founded upon the Fortress World of Cadia, Kasrkin commonly draw their recruits from the Cadian Shock Troops. Kasrkin get their name from the title of the fortress cities of Cadia, called "Kasrs" in the native Cadian dialect of Low Gothic. The heavy armour and improved weapons carried by Kasrkin into battle have also earned them another title -- some formations are named "Grenadiers" in recognition of their achievements on the front lines of war. History The Cadian Shock Troops are already known throughout the Imperium as a highly skilled and disciplined force, so the ranks of the Kasrkin are truly amongst the best of the best. Many potential recruits for the Kasrkin are chosen at a young age when they are still serving as Whiteshields (new recruits) in the Cadian Planetary Defence Forces within the Cadian Youth Army. Those who are chosen must first prove themselves in the Shock Troops and become hardened veterans before they are guided to the Kasrkin. Their training is more than a match for that provided to the elite Imperial Storm Troopers (Kasrkin are the Cadian equivalent of the Storm Troopers) and they are utterly dedicated to the preservation of Cadia, whereas Imperial Storm Troopers are indoctrinated to provide for the defence of the entire Imperium of Man. Punishing regimes of additional training in the harshest warzones tempers each Kasrkin into a hardened fighter who is capable of facing the horrors of battle in the 41st Millennium. To serve in the Kasrkin is a great honour, for they are amongst the finest troops in the Imperium. However, much is expected of such warriors -- the Kasrkin are constantly placed in the fiercest fighting, sent into battle against deadly foes, and relied upon to act above and beyond the call of duty in the Emperor's name. The roll of valour for the Kasrkin is long and well-respected, for they are warriors of exceptional courage. Many times, the tide of battle has been turned by the precise firepower and iron discipline of the Kasrkin. Kasrkin are highly trained in the use of numerous heavy weapons, and are entrusted with special equipment of high quality and rare craftsmanship such as their Hellguns and Hotshot Lasguns, which are much more powerful versions of the normal Lasgun used by regular Guardsmen. They wear Carapace Armor and helmets sealed for hazardous environments. This armour also deflects and absorbs incoming projectiles far better than standard Guardsmen's armor. They are also given minor biological modifications to allow them to move quickly despite their heavier gear. Kasrkin sergeants often wield rare and powerful equipment more commonly used by Imperial Guard officers such as Power Swords and hot-shot Laspistols. The Kasrkin often carry special weapons suited to their assault role on the battlefield and exceptional marksmanship, including Plasma Guns, Meltaguns, Grenade Launchers, and Flamers. True to their nature as Grenadiers, the Kasrkin also carry both Frag Grenades and Krak Grenades and are extensively trained in the use of these weapons. Some chroniclers amongst the Tactica Imperialis have recorded a number of difficult fire fights in the Kasrkin's history resolved by the creative application of grenades. The Kasrkin also have an ethos of duty and honour that is impressive for members of the Imperial Guard, who are usually far more interested simply in staying alive. Whereas the standard Storm Trooper is looked down upon by many different regiments of Imperial Guardsmen for their elite status, the Kasrkin are looked upon with great favour among the standard regiments of Cadian Shock Troops. They are the ultimate warriors of the Imperial Guard who fought against the Forces of Chaos, and they led the charge in the defence of Cadia from the Chaotic forces of Abaddon's 13th Black Crusade in 999.M41 that is currently still occupying much of the Fortress World's surface. To be a Kasrkin is to hold a position of honour, and all Cadians recognise this truth and the role they play in defending their world. Wargear , a Power Sword and both weapons' separate backpack-mounted power generator, wearing Carapace Armour]] What follows is a list of the most common items of wargear issued to the members of the Kasrkin regiments: *'Hotshot Lasgun (Lucius Pattern)' - Sometimes also known as Hellguns, "hot-shot" weapons are almost exclusively used by high-ranking Imperial officers and elite forces who favour the higher power provided by these weapons over the higher rate of fire but poorer penetration power of the Imperial Guard's standard-issue laser weapons. While Hellguns are rarely seen employed in the Imperial Guard outside of the elite Storm Trooper units, Hellpistols can be seen in use among many members of the Guard's officer corps and among agents of the Inquisition where their greater power often means the difference between life and death. *'4 Charge Packs for Hotshot Lasgun' - Charge packs are powerful batteries used almost exclusively by Imperial laser weapons. The cost of a charge pack varies depending on the class of the weapon. In all cases, it provides shots equal to the weapon's full clip value. *'Combat Knife' - This one-handed melee implement is the ubiquitous back-up weapon for warriors all across the Imperium, be they lowly hive scum or the elite soldiers of a Planetary Governor. Some, such as the Catachan Fighting Knife, are designed for a specific purpose, whilst others are more generic in nature. *'3 Frag Grenades' - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments which make them potent anti-personnel weapons. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. *'3 Krak Grenades' - Krak Grenades are crafted with powerful concentrated explosives designed to punch holes in armoured targets such as vehicles or bunkers. While stronger than Frag Grenades, Krak detonations do not produce a blast effect and their more focused explosion makes them less practical as anti-personnel weapons. *'Cadian Imperial Guard Fatigues' - Kasrkin generally wear the common battledress uniform or fatigues that are standard to their attached regiment beneath their Carapace Armour. *'Environmentally-sealed Storm Trooper Carapace Armour with Helmet' - Carapace Armour is generally a sign of status and is mostly worn by Imperial officers and agents. Made from moulded plates of armaplas, ceramite, or other strong, light but highly resistant materials, it can cover the entire body or just selected regions of the body depending on the desired level of protection. Kasrkin, for example, wear full-body suits of Carapace Armour, including a helmet, while most Imperial Guard soldiers are lucky to gain access to just a simple chestplate of Carapace Armour to wear over more comfortable mesh or flakweave suits. Some bodysuits have slots designed for simple carapace plates to be inserted in, so that the overall suits can be rapidly configured for as much or as little protection as desired. Damaged plates can in this way be more easily replaced without requiring the purchase of an entire new suit. *'Backpack Power Generator' *'Rucksack' *'Basic Toolkit' *'Poor Weather Gear' *'Mess Kit and Water Canteen' *'2 Weeks' Rations' *'Blanket and Sleep Bag' *'Rechargeable Lamp-Pack' - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so metres in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing *'Grooming Kit' *'Ident-Tags ("Dog Tags")' *'Micro-Bead' - A micro-bead or comm-bead is a short-range radio wave communication device worn in the ear, good for communications out to about one kilometre (depending on weather conditions and the intervening terrain). Each fits discretely in the ear, with higher craftsmanship models nearly undetectable in casual inspection. *'Respirator' - A simple breathing mask that covers the nose and mouth or entire face, these offer much better protection than filtration plugs and are used by Storm Troopers in toxic environments or during attacks by chemical or even biological weapons. *''Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The'' Primer'' is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer, for the punishment is severe. The Primer is a basic guide to life in the Imperial Guard and the tactics employed by its regiments. Even elite Imperial troops like Kasrkin often times still rely on its advice. Sources *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition) *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (4th Edition) *''Only War: Hammer of the Emperor'' (RPG), pp. 20-21 *''Gunheads'' (Novel), by Steven Parker Category:K Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium